


Morning Moment

by Jrade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Pharah, Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrade/pseuds/Jrade
Summary: They live busy lives, both of them, Pharah and Mercy as well - every now and then, though, their schedules align and they get a few blissful moments....and sometimes, Pharah ruins those blissful moments by drooling. This, is one ofthosetimes.





	Morning Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [app_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/app_jelly/gifts), [TheSoundOfThunderstorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/gifts), [designateddriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/designateddriver/gifts), [Madame_Kiksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/gifts), [snail_satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snail_satan/gifts), [lesbeanlatte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lesbeanlatte), [aizia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/gifts), [Pharmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/gifts), [Dliessmgg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dliessmgg/gifts).



> One of a collection of works, done by me and a group of others, all based off of the same central premise as a bit of a writing exercise (particularly for me, as an exercise in writing something shorter). Also, of course, just because cute stuff is cute. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> [Artwork! By the lovely and talented DrDre (yes, they are a real doctor, totally)](http://ichiro-artosaki.tumblr.com/post/164869047336/she-drool) (The art isn't exactly how it plays out in this story but it's inspired by the same concept, yes yes)

 

 

Fareeha woke up slowly, her mind surfacing from the depths of sleep as the sun shone on her eyes, but not painfully so. The windows adjusted themselves to keep the worst of the glare out, and dimmed it down to a more pleasant level.

She stretched, sort of. One arm was still pinned behind Angela, and she’d be damned if she was going to ruin a perfectly good morning by disturbing that arrangement.

The night before had gone a little long, and had been destined to go longer - they never wanted to let Angie leave these gala events. All the fundraisers, all the conference rooms were all the same - the names differed, but it was always just whatever family had donated the most money to the hotel. The Van der Bilt room, or the Hanssen room, or the Johnson room, it didn’t matter. 

The room didn’t matter, the city didn’t matter, none of it made any difference - they always just wanted to fawn over Angela, and Fareeha knew that she did her best to play the part and dance to their tune, but it wasn’t something she really  _ liked. _

Eventually, after an hour or two of trying to leave but getting held back for just one more introduction, fate had needed a little kick in the pants and Fareeha had tripped and spilled champagne all over Angela’s dress. Obviously an accident, of course. They’d excused themselves and rushed back to the hotel room, mostly giggling the whole way back, although a hidden downside revealed itself when the champagne resulted in a lot of stickiness.

The worst part of which was that despite being overall a very nice hotel room, it only had a one-person shower. Fareeha had sat glumly on the couch while Angela showered, and had been tired enough she’d actually dozed off for a minute or two. She was awoken by Angie crawling onto the couch next to her, and had woken up just enough to tug her own dress off and throw it to the ground, sighing contentedly at the added skin contact and cuddling in nice and close, laying her head down against Angie’s chest so she could hear her heartbeat and feel her warmth.

She’d been back to sleep within a few minutes, but they were  _ beautiful _ minutes.

Unfortunately, couches weren’t ideal for sleeping on, and Fareeha groaned a little bit as her skin and muscles complained. “Mm. Tough to call this a mistake, but my shoulders might’ve been happier on the bed,” she murmured, blearily opening her eyes and looking upward.

She was a little bit surprised to find Angela already looking back, hair still wrapped in a towel. More surprising was the look on her face: one of slight shock, and a hint of a blush.

“Angie?” Fareeha shifted herself a little more upright. “What’s up?” It was only then that she noticed an odd sort of tugging sensation at her cheek. A little bit of added weight.

“It, um-” Angela giggled slightly, hiding her mouth behind her hand. “It would seem that you drooled a little bit in your sleep,  _ leibling, _ ” she stroked at Fareeha’s dark hair, grinning widely. “And you may have become a little bit, erm…  _ stuck.” _

Pharah frowned a little, her cheek shifting oddly due to whatever it had become stuck _to_. Geometry wasn’t ever her first thought in the morning. It took a moment for her to realize what must have happened, and to _what_ , exactly, she was now adhered.

When she  _ did _ realize it, however, her eyes flew wide. “Oh god. I’m stuck to your-”

Angela bit her lips together and nodded with another soft giggle, stroking at Fari’s cheek as it flooded and darkened. “So it would seem, yes - do be careful freeing yourself, won’t you dear?”

Fareeha slowly lifted her head, raising a hand to delicately detach her cheek from Angela’s breast. Where she’d glued it with drool. 

When nervous, she had a tendency to give herself a mental chewing out like one of her old drill instructors might have. Today was no exception.  _ Are you KIDDING ME Amari? WHO DOES THAT!?! _

She groaned as she freed herself - slowly, because while dried drool really was a pretty poor adhesive, she didn’t want to offend any sensitive skin - and buried her face in her hands.  _ You’d better bet your ass that- _

Her thoughts were cut off as Angie’s hands petted at the back of her head, and her soft melodic laughter filled Pharah’s ears and her heart. “Oh,  _ leibling, _ you are cute when you’re flustered. Trust me, though, I’ve had a thousand worse experiences with bodily fluids - and  _ besides _ , I sort of  _ agreed  _ to put up with yours.”

“Not like  _ this,” _ Fareeha groaned, head down in one arm curled overtop of her knees as the other hand scrubbed at her cheek and tried to rid it of all the flakes of dried drool.  _ Rookie move, Amari - you’re lucky that she’s a doctor! Otherwise your ass would be grass and you’d- _

“Of  _ course _ like this,” Angela reassured her, leaning forward to wrap pale arms around her girlfriend. She kissed her on the back of the head and chuckled softly, murmuring into her hair. “I signed up for  _ everything.  _ Sickness, health, better, poorer and  _ drool.” _

She giggled again as Fareeha groaned. “Besides which, it’s hardly the biggest mess you’ve made, now, is it?” Another groan, another giggle - Angela was having entirely too much fun with this. “Now now, stop feeling bad for yourself - I’m going to make us some coffee.”

Pharah straightened up and tried to maintain contact with Angie as long as possible, her fingers trailing down the doctor’s arm to her hand as the soldier leaned forward off of the couch, but all good things must come to an end. Her mind snapped back to its self-berating.  _ And now you were so busy yelling at yourself you didn’t even get to enjoy the snuggles! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! _

“I think I deserve a little suffering this morning, so give me mine straight up,” Fareeha sighed. In her whole life, she’d never met a person who took their coffee as strong as Angela Zeigler. People on base had always mocked  _ her _ for taking it black and stiff, but by comparison to Angie? She might as well have been drinking iced tea.

“You really  _ are _ being too hard on yourself,  _ leibling _ ,” Angela laughed softly as she moved to the hotel room’s little kitchenette and prodded the coffee maker on. She idly brushed the dried saliva off of her skin, and she didn’t mind any of it in the slightest - Fareeha was adorable when she was flustered, and Angela knew it wouldn’t last too long. It was fun to tease a little, but of course there were limits to that.

She took a deep breath and sighed it out as hot, life-giving coffee began to dribble into the carafe. These moments -  _ these _ moments, as she turned around to lean back against the counter and look at Fareeha’s cute face and the happiness in her eyes, these were the moments that made the rest of everything worth it.

Every hour spent at a function with people who didn’t know or care about her work as much as giving the right amount of money to the appropriate causes, and  _ being seen doing so _ ; every minute of frustration pulling her hair out over schedules and flight tickets and hotel booking; every  _ second _ of them somehow failing to pronounce her  _ name _ correctly even after all these years; this made all of that worthwhile, every pain and problem.

For so much of their lives, they were apart in one way or another. She would jump around from aid camp to operating room to research lab, and rarely have  _ that _ much time in between - and even when she did, she was so often distracted. Pharah was called away to deal with her duties for Helix quite frequently, sometimes with no warning at all. One night, a Helix call had famously interrupted a birthday back-massage - something for which Angela was still being paid back, with interest.

Angela sighed softly through her nose as a slow smile spread across her lips. Here, in the hotel room - the city didn’t matter, the country didn’t matter, the fundraiser didn’t matter - here, they could just be  _ themselves. _ Here, they could just be comfortable with each other.

“I love you, Fari,” Angela murmured softly. She reached back blindly and tugged the carafe out of the coffee machine as it finished dribbling, and picked up a pair of mugs to go with it.

“I love you too, Angie,” Fareeha grinned back, still blushing slightly but sliding to the side and patting the couch next to her. “Here, I saved you a spot...”

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's that! I'm still not great at shorter things, I don't think; they end up feeling a little bare and undersupported to me, but I'm starting to realize that it kind of depends on my goal when I write something and my mindset when I re-read it. I'd like to think this is all pretty well-founded and what have you, and doesn't leave too much scrambling or confusion. It's entirely likely that I'm overthinking it, heh.
> 
> This was cute, though, and fun, and I liked it. It was also fun to work with some friends and get to see the differences there, so... thank you, my friends! And thank you, too, all you readers, for supporting me and everyone else! Without you all, there wouldn't be much of a community here, so thanks :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback's always welcomed, positive or negative, I'd love to hear from you. If there's something else you'd particularly like to read, a ship or a plot or a certain 'verse, let me know and I'll give it a shot! I always love new ideas and being able to dedicate a work to somebody :D
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
